


Handle

by dollylux



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Butt Plugs, Comeplay, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, M/M, Sex Toys Under Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:38:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iker and Sergio are late for training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handle

"Are you sure you can handle it?"

Iker asks in more of a challenge than worry because he knows the answer before he even asks it. He circles Sergio's body slowly (tiger round a wounded animal), letting his eyes trail up and down every naked inch. Come is still leaking down the inside of Sergio's thigh from where Iker had just fucked him moments before. His legs are still weak from orgasm. His mouth is still swollen bright red from biting and hard kisses and blood rushing all over his body. He pushes his hair out of his eyes and nods, a twitch of his head, his eyes down in submission. He takes a deep breath when Iker suddenly steps up behind him, when the blunt head of a hard rubber butt plug comes down in a rough _slap_ against his raw ass. He strangles a cry in his throat and pushes his ass up, offering it helplessly up to the abuse. Iker laughs low and pleased in his chest, trailing the toy across the tight swell of Sergio's asscheeks and around over his hipbone to dig it into his stomach. He stares intently into Sergio's eyes as he runs it up his chest and catches the tip of the plug on Sergio's full bottom lip, hearing more than seeing the wet, pink flash of Sergio's tongue as he licks at it.

"It's bigger than your old one. And it's thicker. Do you see?" He cups the back of Sergio's head and pushes the toy past his lips and into his mouth, relishing the wide look of surprise in Sergio's eyes as he takes it as far as he can, trying to open his throat for it but it just won't fit. Iker pushes and thrusts rapidly anyway, loving the bulge of Sergio's throat, the bright red flush of his face and neck and chest from lack of air. He pulls the butt plug from his mouth with a deep, wet sound and Sergio gasps for air, his eyes dark and flickering with lust. He stares at Iker for a long, heated moment before he's turning around, his ass shaking with the movement as gracefully and lewdly as a woman's as he rests his forearms on the footboard of the bed, bending over in half, his ass pushing up as his back drops into an arch. He keeps his head down, not wearing the collar anymore but he is still Iker's slave in this moment, without a single doubt.

Iker eats up the space between them and presses up flush against that gorgeous ass, running his free hand up Sergio's back, dying for every muscle, for the anatomy lesson of his body. He trails his fingers down his spine and over his tailbone and slips three of them with tragic ease up inside of him, come seeping out over his fingers and dripping on the hardwood floor.

"God, I want to eat your ass. I want to suck every drop out of you and get my tongue as deep as I can. We're already running late though, gypsy. We can't be late."

Sergio nods ruefully, grinding back on Iker's fingers and jiggling his ass a little for him. Iker buries his fingers in with a snap of his wrist and fucks him hard with them, jabbing at his prostate and Sergio is immediately letting out open-mouthed wails, too overly-sensitized for this, for such delicious abuse. Iker pulls his fingers out that are sopping wet with his own come and he licks at them as he stares down at Sergio's gaping, dripping hole, making sure he slurps loudly so that Sergio can hear him, so that Sergio knows what he's doing. Sergio whimpers and pleads wordlessly, begging for a taste at least, just a drop, papi, _please_

"You can lick it off the floor, can't you? Are you that starved for my cock, love? That you'll eat my come off the floor?"

" _Yes._ "

"Mmm. Good boy." Iker brings his hand down in a sharp _slap_ on Sergio's ass, once again enjoying how his flesh shudders. "Are you ready?"

Sergio gives an eager nod, pushing up onto his tiptoes to get his ass even higher. He pacifies himself with his fingers, his eyes fluttering to stay open as he stares up at Iker's bed that is filthy from their night together, come-soaked sheets, nicks in the mahogany wood of Iker's headboard from Sergio's digging nails, dents in the wall from the abuse of the jarring bed for hours on end. Iker keeps Sergio's ass spread with a large hand so he can watch the progress as he pushes the head of the toy inside Sergio's wrinkled pucker, pulling it out immediately to watch that lovely hole shudder, to watch it open and close hungrily, starving for something to close around, to grasp onto. He eases the plug in again but a little further this time, keeping it there and twisting it, feeling Sergio tensing, fighting it on instinct. Iker rubs at Sergio's tailbone with the pad of his thumb, enjoying the show in front of him, savoring it like he always does.

"It's gonna hurt, beautiful. It's gonna tear you a little. Do you want it?"

" _Please._ "

Iker is breathing hard with desire now, his cock jutting up and pressing into the soft flesh at the back of Sergio's thigh as he tightens his hand on the back of the buttplug, holding onto it firmly and shoving up and in, his whole arm shaking with the exertion it takes to get past a fiercely tight ring of muscle deep inside of Sergio, one that, once he breaches it, makes Sergio's knees give out from under him, makes him crumple against the bed. He's breathing harshly now, the sound shuddering around in his throat and past his lips and tears are slipping steadily from his eyes onto the silk of the duvet. Iker watches his ass swallow every inch, watches as the toy fits in perfectly and stays without his aid anymore. He steps back to admire it, giving Sergio a few moments to collect himself, to adjust to it, to relax. He strokes his back softly, curling down to kiss all the way up and down it, smiling in sharp adoration when Sergio finally sighs, his body curling up once again to beg for more. Iker slides his fingers down and rubs over Sergio's ass, feeling him tremble for it. He holds onto the flat part of the plug sitting outside of Sergio's body and gives it a firm jiggle, grunting for the cry that tumbles past Sergio's lips as it presses against his prostate. He steps back one more time, his hands leaving Sergio's body completely.

"Stand up."

Sergio obeys slowly, obviously hurting a little as he turns to face Iker, tear-stains streaked down his red, soft cheeks, his eyes even bigger than normal because of the tears. He smiles at Iker and Iker can barely breathe. He steps up and wraps his arms around him, shoving possessive hands all over his body as they kiss, Sergio sucking contentedly on Iker's tongue. He sighs when Iker breaks away from him.

"You'll wear it all through practice today. And you have to shower in it."

"But what if--" He stops, immediately chastised, his fingers tangling in front of himself, grazing his throbbing dick. "Yes, sir."

Iker smiles, pleased. He reaches up to run the back of his hand over Sergio's cheek and Sergio leans into it gratefully, nuzzling his fingers.

"Are you hungry?"

"Mm." Sergio nods, turning to the side to kiss and lick at Iker's knuckles. Iker runs his hand down Sergio's neck to his shoulder, pressing him down with gentle force. Sergio drops to his knees almost too eagerly, on all fours as his tongue connects with the floor to lap up the first drop of Iker's come.


End file.
